Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by Redderhead
Summary: Just a small oneshot, fluffy on the inside and out. Very mild Johnlock based around the song by Marvin Gaye and Diana Ross.


_Hello girls and boys; I'm back!_

_It's been a long time, I know, apologies! Anyway, this is a warm up for me as I am getting back to writing for you all. So here is just a short fluffy story that I hope you all enjoy. I don't own Sherlock Characters or SACD's plot lines._

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

John Watson sighed heavily as he sat down in his armchair in the homely living room of 221B. It had been a very long day and he was looking forward to his first quiet cup of tea. Looking longingly at the burning liquid in his favorite mug perched precariously on the arm of the chair, he reached for the TV remote and flicked the telly onto the radio channels.

It was a secret pleasure of the doctors' to listen to the radio to relax. Sherlock was out, currently on a case, no surprises there. The only reason the soldier knew was because of an angry text that he had received at lunch time.

_Doctor, I need your help – SH_

Listening to the DJ now, John chuckled in memory of his reply; we will not go into detail as the content was rather potent, something along the lines of 'no, I'm busy'. But it had done the trick none-the-less.

John closed his eyes and laid his head back against the back of the chair, letting yet another weary sigh escape him. A song started on the radio and it gave the soldier a solid smile as it broke into the quiet of the living room:

"Listen, baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby  
If you need me, call me, no matter where you are no matter how far,  
don't worry, baby  
Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry"

John let his mind slip back to the time that he had rescued Sherlock from himself and that taxi driver the first night of their acquaintance, this memory was quickly followed by flash memories of the time Sherlock had rescued him from Shan, the time that Sherlock had looked so defeated when they first faced Moriarty, then the time that Sherlock had rescued John from a notorious murderer when he had been kidnapped last month. Before he knew it, the doctor was sitting upright and staring non-commitedly out of the window in the living room.

"'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, baby  
Remember the day I set you free I told you, you could always count on me, girl And from that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you want me some way, some how"

In moments, the soldier was on his feet, tea mug forgotten.

"'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you, baby  
Oh no darling, no wind, no rain no winters cold can stop me baby  
No, no baby, 'cause you are my love"

A half smile appeared on the doctors' face without his permission as he walked the length of the living room to fetch his abandoned coat and wallet. He retrieved his mobile from his pocket and checked; 1 new message. John tapped it impatiently.

_Come quick, I'm in trouble. Picadilly station – SH_

John smirked wider before tapping a straight reply.

_Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you, Sherlock –John_

"If you ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double Just send for me, oh baby  
My love is alive way down in my heart Although we are miles apart If you ever need a helping hand I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can  
Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you, baby"

John thought about sending the message before deciding to throw caution to the wind and pressing the button; he had accepted his fate from day 1 and was still very much in Sherlocks' debt. He would most likely follow the man for the rest of his life. But that was ok, surprisingly. John stood for a moment to contemplate this. He didn't care if he didn't lead a conventional life. He would choose Sherlock over having his own family. How odd. Shaking his head slightly, a disbelieving smirk spread his gentle mouth.

He was in love with Sherlock Holmes and had pretty much just damn told him via text. That is, if Sherlock knew the song to which he had just heard the end of. A beep met his ears as a text was received, reaching a shaking hand into his pocket, John retrieved his phone and opened the message.

_Make sure I don't have to worry, because I'm calling your name – SH_

John smiled a very wide smile and switched off the TV before bolting down the stairs two at a time to get to Sherlock on the double.

The End


End file.
